


[Art For] Merry Kissmas

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: (belated) happy holiday Spirk
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	[Art For] Merry Kissmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_new_wolverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_new_wolverine/gifts), [eveningstar10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merry Kissmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245727) by [all_new_wolverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_new_wolverine/pseuds/all_new_wolverine). 



[tumblr post of this image](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190429673855/heres-a-fanart-i-started-yesterday-inspired-by?is_related_post=1)

**Author's Note:**

> I give blanket permission to repost this image


End file.
